dexterfandomcom-20200223-history
Cindy Landon
Cindy Landon is a character on Showtime's series DEXTER, as well as Dexter Early Cuts. She is a magician's assistant, and a "Black Widow" who kills her elderly husbands for their money. Description Cindy is an attractive woman in her 30s with long blonde hair and high cheekbones. Her work attire consists of black pants with a black vest over a white, button-up shirt. Personality Cindy is a conniving woman with a fake personality. She can act gentle and loving, but is actually greedy and heartless When she realizes that Dexter is going to kill her, she offers him sexual favors in an attempt to persuade him to let her live. It does not work. Plot Early Cuts * Dexter Early Cuts: Cindy Landon Cindy worked as a magician's assistant, but was also a black widow who preyed on elderly men. After she married a man, she would kill him in some way that could be mistaken for an accident. She killed her first victim in 2001 by pushing him down a flight of stairs. Her next husband was killed by an overdose of his heart medication, caused by her tampering with the dosage. At the time of Early Cuts, she had recently remarried and was to kill him, also. During the magician's performance, Dexter volunteered for a trick. Cindy flirted with him and they set up a date later with in his car. After sedating Cindy, he brought her to a stage and restrained her inside a large box otherwise used for the classic "woman-sawed-in-half" trick. Dexter confronted her about her murders, but she attempted to justify them by arguing that her victims were old and didn't have much time left to live, anyway. When Dexter brought out a chainsaw, Cindy offered to have sex with him in exchange for her life. Instead, Dexter sawed her in half. Cindy was killed in March 2004. Season One * "Return to Sender" When The Ice Truck Killer brought back from the ocean Dexter's latest victim, it resulted in a police investigation. Dexter decided to eliminate any evidence that might implicate him. He threw his Kill Tools overboard from his boat, and was about to do the same with his blood slide collection. Before doing that, Dexter reminisced over his slides, taking out the ones for Alex Timmons, Gene Marshall, and Cindy Landon. He ended up keeping his slide collection when he noticed a smile on Valerie's slide.. Victims Cindy is responsible for the deaths of three elderly men. It is not confirmed if the three named victims in the TV series are the same three that she killed in Early Cuts, so they are listed separately. Early Cuts *'Husband One'. A gentle man that she married, only to gain his money. She ended up pushing him down a flight of stairs, causing his death. He was likely killed in 2001, as that's the year she started these murders. *'Husband Two'. Thirty years her senior, she took advantage of his medicine that needed to be fed to him. She ended his life by doubling the dose. His death can be placed anywhere between 2001 and 2004. *'Husband Three'. A kind old man who was in love with Cindy. Unfortunately, he met his end before Dexter could kill Cindy. An obituary article describes his name and cause of death, however, it is difficult to read and covers multiple people who died. Season One Thanks to a feature (now defunct) on the Sho.com website, these are the names of her husbands and their causes of death (medical supplies from a boyfriend of hers). * Norman Gork (age 77) * Gilbert Connor (age 87) * Jerry Rames (age 82) Related Pages * Slice of Life * Kill Tools * Valerie Castillo * Blood Slide Boxes * Dexter Morgan/Early Cuts * Dexter Early Cuts: Cindy Landon * Human Smuggler Murder Case Gallery Cindy1st.jpg|First husband Cindy2nd.jpg|Second husband Cindy3rd.jpg|Third husband Cindy Landon.png|Cindy Landon Dexter sedates Cindy.jpg|Dexter sedates Cindy Dexter kills Cindy 2.jpg|Dexter kills Cindy Category:Deceased Category:Deceased (Early Cuts) Category:Characters Category:Season 1 characters Category:Minor characters Category:Characters (Early Cuts) Category:Serial killers Category:Serial killers (Early Cuts) Category:Killed by Dexter Category:Killed by Dexter (Early Cuts) Category:Killed at close range Category:Killed at close range (Early Cuts) Category:Blood Slide Box 1 Category:Seen in Flashbacks Category:Seen in Thoughts Category:Killed their Husbands (Early Cuts) Category:Killed their Husbands Category:Murder Victims (Early Cuts) Category:Murder Victims Category:Indexter